


Drink Up

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Ballmastrz: 9009 (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace is canon age, Alcohol, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Drinking, but he is also drunk, that kinda prevents him from consenting in the best of circumstances technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Gaz and Ace spend a night together drinking. That's it, that's the story
Relationships: Ace Ambling/Gaz Digzy
Kudos: 19





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> The world needed a smutty ambzy oneshot, and if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself

"Nuh uh I said c'meeeeere" Gaz slurred. "What did YOU hear?" 

Ace giggled, tossing the flask across the room and cheering like he scored a point. He didn't much care for the taste, but anything to be closer to Gaz.

"You said 'come see her' but there's isn't, there, there's no one else here!" Ace laughed, leaning against her shoulder. There'd be more of a risk drinking together out in the hallway if their teammates cared. As it stood, no one gave two shits what Gaz felt like doing in her free time and they weren't Ace's babysitters either. 

"Come see her, come here, come come come," Gaz repeated over and over again through manic bits of laughter. Not that she couldn't hold her liquor, but this came from the Delta Quadrant and it was _strong_. "Heh, _come_ …" 

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"What!?"

Gaz snorted. "You wouldn't get it." 

"Noooo! Tell meeeeee," Ace whined, throwing himself into her lap. His hand brushed her shoulder, shifting the strap of her top off course, hanging against her arm like something of a regal flair. "Tell me tell me tell me—"

"Ya really don't know?" She licked her teeth. "Geez kid, when I was your age it was the only thing ever on my mind." 

Countless nights were spent with a silken nightdress hiked up to her waist, hand making its home in those pretty white panties, embroidered with bows and flowers. Laying back into the decorative bedding. God she missed those plush pillows. Probably the only thing she ever missed from her childhood home. 

He giggled. "It's hard to imagine you ever being my age…" This idol of perfection, at 12? In his eyes, Gaz was a god, sprouting fully formed and beautiful, unchanging from a state of youth; no past. He nuzzled into the crook of her arm. 

"So what's— what was funny?" 

"Mm, what were we talking about?" Gaz yawned. Thumb absently brushing hair out of his closed eyes. The boy had such big eyes. 

Ace squinted, his tongue felt heavy and uncooperative, words trying to escape his brain but slipping from his grasp. "Come?" 

Caught off guard, Gaz chuckled. "Oh yeah." 

"I don't get it." Ace snuggled closer. Gaz was so warm. He could feel her belly rise and fall against his cheek with her breathing. "What is it?" 

Gaz wracked her brain for memories of her own birds and bees talks but came up empty. A quick montage of dirty images were joined at the hip with booze to a bad idea…

"It'd be easier to show ya." 

Ace blinked, gaze locked in on Gaz's hand. Sliding up her body, she hooked a finger under her top and pulled, breasts dropping with a subtle bounce as she bared her chest. His eyes widened. 

Gaz smirked. "Like that?" Fingers walked along his belly, down to the middle of his shorts. "Oh yeah you do…" 

Ace bit his lip, pushing his hips into the hand cupping his groin. "Why is it—" His tiny black shorts were shoved down to his thighs, dragging his underwear with them. "—doing this again?" 

"Means you're liking what you see," Gaz murmured. She moved her arm, bringing Ace to her chest in an embrace all too inappropriate. But, it wouldn't be fair not to. Nobody left Gaz Digzy out of the fun. 

"I don't understand—"

"I've got a better use for that mouth of yours," she muttered. "C'mere Ace." She pulled his bottom lip —glossy from where he had been licking nervously— down with a thumb. "Open up." 

The boy obliged, shiny eyes as she gingerly placed the darkened center of her breast between his lips. Giving an experimental lick, she sighed, contently. 

"That's it little man, you got this." Pupils widened, he could've had hearts floating around him at her praise. Lips wrapped around her nipple he sucked, almost instinctively, and pressed closer into her hand. Cradling his groin, Ace was little more than a small handful. If she felt like emasculating the boy, she could probably jack him off with just three fingers. 

The hallway was dark, things like these were supposed to be done in the dark. The Leptons were sound asleep, not a single teammate knowing a hint of what was happening just outside their doors. 

"Gaz…" Ace moaned around the breast in his mouth. Fuck, he had drool dripping down his chin in an absolutely salacious display. It wasn't long ago he was cut and sealed, packaged for the public but those women could only _look_. Look but not touch, like an artifact behind layers of glass. She curled her fingers around the solid, rigidly hard cock in her palm. 

She could touch all she wanted. 

"Just like that Ace, keep sucking." Stroking slowly, she thumbed the head, pressing her digit against a dripping slit. Palm smeared with pre-ejaculate, she upped the pace to something making his cheeks wet with tears. 

"Good boy Ace, you're doing so good for me." 

He hiccuped, moving his hips in time with her carefully pumping hand. Well, careful for a piss-drunk Gaz. 

"Gaz, I feel funny," Ace whimpered. A fat tear rolled down his face. 

"It's okay, you're gonna feel really good in just a second. Even better than you do right now," she cooed, voice somewhere between soft and gravelly. One more firm stroke and he shuddered in her arms with a mewl. 

"Gaz…" he whispered, wrapping his arms limply around her body. 

Satisfied with his completion, she went to wipe her hand on his shorts only to find her palm curiously dry. 

"Gaz I'm tired, I wanna go to bed." His eyelids dropped. This little drunk boy, clinging to her body like it was all he knew how to do. 

Maybe in a normal situation Gaz would make fun of him, but instead, she pulled down her shirt and carried the near passed-out Ace back to his room. Fully dressed in his day clothes, she laid him in bed, popping off his shoes and tucking him in. 

"G'night kiddo." 

He yawned and curled up under the blankets, murmuring. "Love you too…" 

Gaz swallowed. Picked up the flask he threw in the hallway and tucked it back in between her cleavage, wandering back to her own room. She laid in her bed, wide awake and drunk off her rocker, staring at her right hand; tongue between teeth. Her stomach did flips and pooled with heat, tingling something fierce. 

Sucking on her fingers, she dipped them below her shorts, relishing in the soft wetness happy to greet her. Perhaps in the morning she'd have some new thoughts on the subject. And perhaps in the morning Ace would too. Maybe they'd forget about it entirely, conscious decision or not. 

Maybe though —two fingers inside now— maybe they'd both remember, remember fondly. Obscene, wet noises littered the air, accompanied by nothing more than short pants and gasps. 

Maybe Ace would want this again, maybe he would want to go further. Oh so eager to please the great Gaz Digzy, grandiosity flooded her system and she spread her legs for the imaginary boy between them. If his tongue felt like that on her tits, she could only imagine the soft, kitten licks on her throbbing clit. 

"Oh _fuck!_ " 

Three fingers knuckle deep, she clenched around them, legs trembling as she came. Hard. Sparkles pirouetted below her flesh as carnal pleasure carried into a quietness. Hand wiped on her sheet, Gaz drifted away, fast asleep in just a blink. 


End file.
